Gwen cancels her college
Plot Ben was at Mr.Smoothies. Ben. Umm... A.. Orange taste smoothie, and some fries. (He puts the money on the mini-table) Cash Register. Here you go (Gives him the meal) Enjoy. Ben. (Sits on a bench) Mmm. I can't wait! (He opens the bag and takes some fries and puts it in his mouth, begins to eat) Suddenly, A green car drives infront of Ben. Somebody opens the window. Gwen and Kevin appear. Ben. (Has food in mouth) Kevin? Gwen? (Stops eating) I though youre starting the exam's.. Gwen. I've canceled my college. Ben. What?! (Eyes widen) Why?! Gwen. Well, typical girls making fun of me, "Four-eyes Foir-eyes" Kevin. (Laughs) Aww.. Classic.. Gwen. (Looks at Kevin) Kevin. Sorry... They get out of the car Ben. So, you're on my team, again? Gwen. The answer is no. Ben. Why not? Kevin. Because - Gwen. You've saved the Universe a million times. Ben. I get it. (Facepalm) Rook. (Arrives) Three. Kevin. Anyways, we're tired so we are going home. Ben. Yeah, sure. They drive off Ben. Rook, explain to me.. Why does everyone almost hate me!? Rook. Maybe because you're too cocky.. Or because you battle with anyone, and crash into their stores. Ben. Oh... End scene Darkstar is walking in the streets. Car owner. Move it, lonely - Darkstar. (Destroys the car killing its owner) Shut up, Citizen... After him, hundreds of girls follow him Girls. Michael morningstar.... Darkstar. It's Darkstar! (Destroying homes) Darkstar!! Ben. Oh, Darkstar... You never get to relax. (Transforms into Ball Weevil) Awww... I was going for Chromastone.. Darkstar. (Tries to shoot him) Ball weevil. Nope. (Dodges and makes a ball, then launches at him) Die in flames! Uhmm.. That was supposed to be censored I guess.. Darkstar. (Shoots again) Ball weevil. (Reverts back) No! Gwen. Oh, no you won't! (Shoots a mana disc) Darkstar. Could it be? ... Lovely Gwen! Kevin. (In car metal form) Not without my permission! (Punches him in the mask and destroy's it) Darkstar. My mask! No! (Punches im in the gut) Kevin. Do something, Tennyson! Ben. I hope you met Rath! (Tramsforms into Glasshack) RAAAAAAAAWR! IMMA MAAAAD KITTY! ... DAMMIT! A NEW ALIEN WHICH I DONT KNOW HIS POWERS! (Speeds to Darkstar and punches him landing in water) WOOOOAAAA! COOL! Kevin. Oh, dude... Not a new angry alien... Glasshack. KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN! THATS YOUR REAL NAME BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME WHEN WE WERE 15 YEARS OLD!! (Pumches him) Gwen. Just fight Darkstar! Glasshack. DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO- ... UUUUUGH! YOURE A GIRL! FINE!(Jumps into the water) Brrrrbrwojfkjddhrjqxhhwchjxxeecc Darkstar. Grr! Brbrbrbrbrbf f aaadrbrbrb! Kevin. I have no idea what's he saying.. Darkstar. (Gets out of the water) Glasshack. (does the same) HE TOLD ME TO GET OIT OF THE WATER SO HE COULD BEAT ME! Kevin and Gwen facepalm Kevin. Oh my Jesus.. Glasshack. What? Its hard to.... moooooooooove.... and my voice is nicer... Darkstar. Die! (Shoots at Glasshack) Glasshack. AAAAAAAHHH IVE JUSST REALISSED MY WEAKNESS IS ELECTICITY! (Reverts back) Better.. Kevin. Transform! Noow! Ben. (Transforms) Frankenstrike is striking back! (Is absorbing the energy from Darkstar) Darkstar. Aaaagh! Noo! Girl minions! Where are you?! Heeee- He passes oit makimg the zombie girls turn back Girl. Uh? Where am I.? Frankenstrike. Go home. Everything is alright. ( Kevin. I'll contact the plumbers.. End scene Darkstar. Nobody will stop Darkstar! Hear me?! Do you?! Plumber. You'll talk with the intergalactic Judge. End scene Ben. Soo guys.. See ya tommorow.? Gwen. Good. Kevin. Lets go. They kiss. End. Characters Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko Gwen Tennyson Kevin E. Levin Plumbers Villains Darkstar Zombie girls Aliens used Ball Weevil (Accidental transformation;intended alien was Chromastone) Glasshack (Accidental transformation; Intended alien was Rath) Frankenstrike Trivia Glasshack makes his debut for the series. Rook is barely seen in this episode. The episode title doesnt make any sense. I know. Gwen and Kevin kiss for the first time in the series. Glasshack's personality and weakness is revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar